The New Little Bitch
by TwinCheshire
Summary: "What's the matter little bitch? Does it hurt?" Laito asked then giggled at his new little prey as she quivered from the touch of his fangs piercing her shoulder. The girl looked back at his green eyes and was totally lost in them until she felt pain again... (Who's this "New Bitch"? And why Is Laito so interested in her? Read and find out...) (T-M rating...)
1. Chapter 1: Day one

**This is my first OCx(Insert character here) thing...but i so hope its good... I'm a new Diabolik lovers fan and loved every minute of it...Oh of corse LANGUAGE WARNING**

 **...**

It was in the middle of a thunder storm when a brown haired girl ran up to the door of the Sakamaki manor. She was let in and brushed herself off.

"Um...hello? Is anyone here?...I'm sorry for intruding but its poring outside a-and i-" She was interrupted by a crack of thunder and looked around. She found a red-haired man laying on a couch by the stairs as the girl went up and tapped his shoulder.  
"He's cold" She said when she touched his hand. She then put her head to his chest. "Ah...no heartbeat? He's not breathing either I-I gotta call an ambulance-" She said as she took out her phone but it was snatched up by the man who she thought was dead.

"You're so noisy...why are humans so noisy?" He said as he looked at the brown-haired girl and smirked. The man then sat up an pulled her in as she felt him lick her neck. "Wh-what are you doing?! Let me go!" She yelled but there was no reply. He simply smirked at her and said "Hush Shorty. I want to taste your fear as I bite into your pale neck. It looks so much like porcelain. Where do you want it first?..." He asked as he was about to bare his fangs into her when he was interrupted. "Ah shit...It's Reiji again... Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" The red-head said to a dark purple haired man who stared down at the girl.

"Might I ask how you managed to get in Lady?" Reiji asked, pushing up his glasses. "It-it was thundering and-" She was interrupted by another thunder crack and hid her head into the red-headed's chest. Ayato giggled. "Well then...why not meet the others? I mean a bitch like you shouldn't be out in the rain..." Another man said as he tipped his hat to the girl. "Pleasure to meet you little bitch. Laito at your service." He said as he pretended to act like a ringmaster in a circus. The girl couldn't help but to stare at the man with his emerald green eyes. "What is your name Lady?" Reiji asked unammused. The girl snapped out of her trance and came back to reality. "Uh-...oh. My name Is Kate-Anne. It's...n-nice to meet you gentleman." Kate said to the three then as she said that the man who was behind her laughed. "Gentle?...You thought wrong Shorty..." He said as he bared his fangs into her neck in surprise.

Kate felt imminence pain as Ayato bit into her a few times and licked his lips. "...Y-you're...a-a vampire?..." She said through crackles in her voice and tears. "Not just me Shorty..." He said as six men now stood around her. Kate fell to the floor in fear as then one of then laughed. "Look Teddy...another girl has found the house. What shale we do with her?" He asked the stuffed bear he was holding. "Its obvious...we make her our bitch." The man with the emerald green eyes said as he bend down to help Kate up. She didn't take his hand and when she didn't, he took hers' and yanked her up off the ground. "She's mine. Is that alright with you guys?" The man asked his brothers. Most of them nodded but they all wanted to taste the brown-haired girl for themselves.

The man picked up Kate with ease and bringing her, princess style, up the flight of stairs and down a long hall to a room as she was then set down onto a dark green bed spread. Kate was still shaking from the fact that she stumbled upon a vampire house of all things. But to her its better than staying out in a thunder storm. "Little bitch...you look frightened. Am I that scary?" He asked her with a gentle look. Kate shook her head as to say "no" but heard more thunder cracks and covered herself. "You're afraid of a little thunder storm? Well why don't I take your mind off of that for a while, Little bitch." Laito said as he slithered his way down the girl till he had found her legs and smiled. "What small legs you have. No wonder Ayato called you short. Little bitch. This will be fun." He said, biting into Kate's thigh. A shiver could be felt throughout her body as he sucked the blood out of her small leg.

Laito moved himself up to Kate's face and giggled a small bit. "You don't look like you're having fun little bitch. Why not?" He asked as she was basically paralyzed in fear and pain as he slowly unbuttoned her top. "What's the matter little bitch? Does it hurt?" Laito asked then giggled at his new little prey as she quivered from the touch of his fangs piercing her shoulder. The girl looked back at his green eyes and was totally lost in them until she felt pain again. "It...hurts. Stop..." She said as pools of tears rained down from her face. Laito sighed. "How old are you anyway little bitch?" He asked as she held up ten fingers then another four. "Fourteen huh?... No wonder." Laito said as he licked her wounds and found a nightgown for her to wear. Kate couldn't even move she was in so much pain so Laito undressed her and redressed her into the nightgown then picked her up off the bed and into his lap in a chair not far from the bed. "...why?...why did you?..." Kate tried to finish her sentence but it didn't seem relevant. _"Why is he so warm?"_ She thought as she rested her head against Laito's chest and seemed to have dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2: Day two?

**Second chapter of the vampiric fanfic (New little Bitch) Please review, and tell me what I should do with this. Oh of corse Language warning...If you couldn't tell...**

...

"Why wont she wake up?! This is annoying." Ayato complained. Kate moaned at his response. Laito and Ayato were watching Kate sleep as she moaned, tossed and turned in the dark green bedspread. "Come on Little bitch wake up." Laito said, a little concerned-like. Kate groaned and hazily woke up and looked around to find the two vampires starring at her.  
"Hey there. Sleep well?" Laito smiled as he went closer to her. Kate pulled the blankets over her and tried to hid from them but, of course, it didn't. Ayato pulled the covers off and proceeded to bit her but stopped when her face and body felt warm."Why are you sweating? You afraid of us?" Ayato laughed. "I-I'm not..." Kate said as she proceeded to sit up but groaned and fell back down and breathed heavily.

"What are you two doing? Get up girl." Reiji annoyingly said to his brothers and Kate. Kate didn't respond. She huffed and tried once again but got the same response. Laito looked at her and felt her face and forehead. "Reiji, Is it normal for a human to...get really warm for nothing?" Laito asked as then Reiji was curious himself and walked to Kate and looked her over. "She looks pale." Ayato said after a few minutes of silence. "The human is ill...How'd this happen?...Laito?" Reiji asked then looked at his brother who shrugged. "I only bit her a few times but it was that was a few days ago...Little bitch was fine until last night." Laito said to his older brother. "What do we do? Shu took Yui out of the house yesterday and wont be back for a few days." Ayato said as the triplets, Subaru, and Reiji were stuck with a sick human. "Laito and Ayato, you two will watch over her till dawn, then Subaru and Kanato will take over. I'll look for a book and potion on how to cure the human." He said as he vanished.

A few hours passed and Ayato had left because he was bored, leaving Laito with Kate-Anne. Laito had taken off his jacket and vest, leaving on only his dress shirt and tie. His hat had been thrown on the nightstand as he laid next to Kate and pulled her into his embrace. For the past hour, Kate had been shivering but was sweating at the same time. As she was pulled, she felt Laito's cold body turn warm as he hugged her. "Don't be afraid little bitch. I'll keep you warm." He said as Laito stroked her hair and ran his fingers along her back. Kate felt herself become dizzy. "L-laito...I-I'm...I feel like i'm go-..." Kate said but pushed away and stumbled to her feet and ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up.

It took her a good few minutes before she had the nerve to look up. Kate saw Laito hand her a glass of water and she took it then swished it in her mouth and spit it into the garbage. "S-sorry..." She said serenely as she wiped her tears. "Its alright..." Laito said as he took the glass from her and picked her up and set her back onto his bed. "...Why do you care so much about me?" She asked Laito. It took Laito a few minutes before shrugging "I..don't know..."


	3. Chapter 3: Day three

**Third chapter of "New little Bitch" Review, favorite, and follow to get more of this story and my other one's as well. And if you didn't know by now Language warning...**

...

A few hours later, Reiji came into Laito's room with a vial of medicine. He seemed to smile at the sweet site that was set before him. Kate had curled up against Laito as they were both sound asleep. Reiji decided to set the medicine on Laito's nightstand with a note and left.  
Laito yawned and woke up to find the note and smiled. He rubbed Kate's hair as she slept next to him. He pulled the covers over her later on as he felt hungry and left the room.  
Kate woke up not long after Laito left and saw the vial and note. The note said: " _Take this human. It should help..." -Reiji"_ Kate giggled and took the medicine. She coughed at first but after a few minutes she smiled as she felt a little better.

Kate-Anne walked out of the room to find a purple-haired man at the door. She closed it out of fear. "Aww. That's no fun. Come out and play." The man said. "Kanato, stop scaring our guest." Reiji said as then Kanato huffed and left. Reiji then opened the door. "How are you feeling human?" He asked as he pushed up his glasses. "Fine...better..." Is all she could say. "As you know, this is a manor made for vampires. So that doesn't exclude you from being our prey." Reiji said as he stared at Kate then slammed her against the door. "Stop. Please let go!" She yelled.  
"Be silent human." He snapped and licked Kate's neck then bit into it. A stream of pain swelled through Kate as Reiji drank her blood as Kate soon passed out.

...

She woke up to find a white haired man standing by a window. Kate groaned as she sat up. "Where am I?...who are you?" She asked, not sure if she's seen the man before. "You're in my room and the name's Subaru...Don't get the wrong idea. I'm letting you stay in my room to avoid the others." Subaru admitted. "...thank you..." Kate said and went to the window Subaru was looking out of. She saw a rose garden with red and white roses. "Beautiful." Kate smiled. "Wanna go take a walk? I'd like to see them up close." She asked Subaru as he then smirked and grabbed her hand and led her out to the rose garden.

"I'm not doing this for you, you know." Subaru said after a while of walking on the stone path. "I know you aren't. I got that from the look in your eyes." Kate-Anne said as she held a white rose in her hands. "My...eyes?" Subaru questioned how that was possible but shrugged it off and kept walking. Kate then stopped. "Will I ever be able to...leave?" She asked Subaru honestly. Subaru didn't say anything for a while. "When the time is right I'll tell you if you can or not. That depends on if you really want to..." He said to her and walked on as it started to rain.


	4. Chapter 4: Day four?

**Hey I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been busy. GOMEN! V,V  
Anyway...thank you for the reviews and favs...^u^**

 **Guest:** **I know that there a few errors. I'll get to them when I get time.**

 **Ayato Lover: I'm trying the best I can. Sorry if its a little quick. I'll try to go at a slower pace from now on ^y^**

 **dark kitty: Thank you SOOOO much~ I love it as well ^y^ And I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **SuperSOULEATERLOVER: Seems you like this story...*Blushes* Ok...ok I'll do more...^^**

 **I want to ask a question. PLEASE review and tell me who Kate should end up with~**  
 **OK now with this sexy story~! I don't own Diabolik Lovers!**

 **"Talking"**  
 ** _thinking_**

 **Enjoy~**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
** **Kate's POV**

I walked out of the garden and back into the mansion. Along the way I kept replying what Subaru said in my mind.  
 _"When the time is right. I'll tell you if you can leave or not...That depends on if you want to or not..."  
_

"What did that mean?...If I want to?...O-of cores I want to! This place is creepy and these people-...things are creepy. I want to leave!" I said to myself.

"Why would you want to leave hmm?" Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Laito smiling at me. "L-Laito...what?...You heard that?!" I turned red from embarrassment. I guess I said that out loud. Oops.

Laito suddenly grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and down the hall. I found myself at his room. "Why are we here?" I ask Laito but he just giggled. I inwardly scowled at him.  
"Do you really want to prance around in a nightgown? I mean I think its sexy on you but its not the right attire for dinner, now is it?" Laito said as he looked me down and I blushed. "Wha-what? Wait dinner? I-I thought you only...drank blood..." I said but mumbled the last part, not wanting Laito to hear what I thought about him and his family. But he just laughed.

"Hahahaha! Now that's rich~ But that is nothing more than fiction. We eat like you normal food like you humans. Now come, lets find something for you to wear." Laito smiled and pulled me into his room and brought me to a closet door then opened it.  
Behind the door was an array of womans' clothing from X-small to Large. Dresses, skirts, blouses, stockings, even...lingerie...? _I don't even want to know where he ge-...wait...that's MY SKIRT! Where did he-...?"_ My thoughts were interrupted by Laito giggling. "What's so funny? And why the hell do you have my skirt?!" I yelled at the giggling hyena.

"Where?" Laito began, giggling a little. "Should I jog your memory, Little bitch?" He whispered into my ear then made a noise that sounded like thunder far off. "psssh~ boom!" I froze in place, remembering the night I came to this manor. Laito had taken me to his room and... My eyes went wide grabbing my neck and searching for bite marks. Then remembering him undressing me and redressing me in the nightgown I now wear. I flushed in embarrassment then turned around and shot daggers at him. "Perv..." Is the only thing to leave my mouth.

Laito laughed and picked me up, princess style, and plopped me down onto the his bed. "Stay here Little bitch while I pick out something sexy for you." The perv said in a slight whisper and turned to the closet.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Laito's POV**

I placed princess down onto my bed and turned to the assortment of clothing in the closet. I scanned it and found a pair of black lingerie, and thigh-high matching socks. I then smiled when I found a semi-long red dress with splotches of yellow and orange here and there. It looked as if the dress was on fire. "Perfect." I whispered but switched the black lingerie with matching red. I was glad I knew her cup size. Princess had a rack but not much to look at if you know what I mean...

I walked over to princess as I carried the clothing for her and placed it on the bed next to her. "Hope you like it Little bitch. I'll be outside If-...Hmm?" I was about to leave when princess grabbed my jacket. "What is it?..." I asked, concerned for princess. She looked as if she was gonna cry. "Don't...leave please..." Princess quietly said to me. Did I really scare her?  
I sighed and turned to meet her and bend down to her eye-level. I then put my fedora on the floor and brushed my ginger hair back with my hand.

"Princess..." I smiled to Kate. She looked up at me. Meeting me eye-to-eye. "What did...you jus-...call me?" She asked me but I just giggled. I gently pushed her onto my bed and saw her face filled with tears. I sighed once more and smiled to princess and moved my head to bite her. Lightly biting her would calm her, I hoped...

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Y-yea I'm a Laito fan... Sorry if it's short... GOMEN!  
I hope you like this new chapter. I will be paring her with the other Sakamak brothers because...lets face it. They are HOT~! U But please tell me who YOU think Kate should end up with...^u^  
** **Fav, comment, and Follow...^y^** **  
**

 **-TwinCheshire**


	5. Chapter 5: Night four?

**Hello~ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update one story a week...Key word "TRY" Anyway Reviews~**

 **VampireSiren:** **One for Laito~ Yay! ^u^. I'd agree with you on Reiji but I don't think he's THAT much of a jerk and I see Subaru as Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara! If you (or anyone who reads this story) and you don't know who that is then...look it up. Shizuo is awesome!**

 **Guest:** **One for Reiji!** **  
**

 **AnimeQueenallmighty:** **Glad you're enjoying it~ -Sincerely your adoring writer**

 **TineLadyofthenight:** **Another for Laito/ Triplets...**

 **Anyway I reached 4,000 words! So as a bonus this chapter will be EXTRA long!  
Enjoy~ **

**ooooooo**

 **Kate's POV**

I felt his fangs sink into my neck. For some reason it didn't hurt but felt calming. My shaking slowly stopped and my eyes stopped watering as well. It felt...nice.

When Laito let go of my neck, he smiled down at me and said: "I'f we don't hurry up and get you dressed up, Reiji may yell at us." I nodded and sat up. Laito undressed me and dressed me with a few quick motions. Before I knew it I was in the firey dress and accessories. I felt a little dirty.

While my mind was wondering, Laito had come up to me with some...Makeup? What the fuck? Where did he- you know what...Never mind. But I _HAD_ to ask  
"Um...Laito. Where in the world did you get all that? And do you even know which one is for what part of a woman's face?"

Laito smirked and chuckled. "Of cores." He said to me. Surprisingly he did know what he was doing and when he was done he led me to the mirror on his dresser.  
I had a light concealer, firey eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and a light blush. I looked...good and found myself smiling at it. But I was brought out of my image when Laito spoke to me.  
"Shale we go?" He asked me as he held his hand to me. I nodded and took his hand.

Laito escorted me out the door and down the hallway his room was towards the end of the hallway. I held onto his hand unconsciously till we got to the main stairs and to the dining hall. When we got there, the other brothers were waiting and a...girl? Was she their sister? No...she doesn't look like she's related but I could be wrong.

I heard a whistle sound when the others looked at me and turned to who did it. It had been the red-head. A-Ayat-...I forget. I'm not good at names. The brothers stared at me and the air turned awkward till someone spoke.

"You clean up nice short stack." Ayato laughed and in turn made the girl giggle. I believe her name was Yui? I think. Still not good with names. The tall one with glasses sighed as he pulled up his glasses. "You're late." Is all he said. Laito ignored this and led me to a spot next to the blond guy who looks too bored to be here and the white-haired who looked angry for some reason but said nothing to me but I did see a nod. At least he didn't avert his eyes from my face.

When I sat down and picked up the silverware. I couldn't help but to stare at the food that was placed in front of me. It was like a five-star meal. Well grilled meat with a lime on top of it and seared shallots on the side, poached fish in a sauce with asparagus on the side. A soup and a with a few pieces of grain bread. On another plate was a stuffed vegetable. By the bread was a glass of wine.

"Uh..." I said awkwardly as I stared at the drink. "I can't...drink this. I'm...underage." I admitted. Awkward air still suffocating me.  
"You don't have to. I'll get you something else instead." The girl said after a bite of her food and stood up. She took the wine from me and brought it back into another room which I presumed to be the kitchen. She came back with a glass and a bottle. I looked at the label and was surprised.

It was a non-alcoholic cider. Sparkling apple cider. I gave a smile at the drink as the girl pored it into my washed out glass. "Th-Thank you...um..." I stumbled on my words to find the name that belonged to the blond-haired girl.

"Its Yui. Yui Kamori. Don't be afraid. They may look scary but they really are a nice bunch." Yui said to me with a kind smile. It surprised me and all I could do was nod.  
"Pancake. If you're done greeting our guest then sit back down before your food gets cold." The red-head smirked. Yui nodded and set the bottle of cider down by the blond.

"The one to your right is Shu. He's the oldest and a deadbeat. I'm Reiji. The one to your left is Subaru. He's the youngest. The one across from me is Kanato. Next to him is Laito, but you already know that. He's the oldest of the triplets and next to him is Ayato, who's the youngest of the three devils... Then their's Yui..." Reiji explained with a sigh.

I blinked. Remembering names wasn't my strong suit but nodded anyway.

 **ooooooooo  
Kate's POV**

After dinner I walked with Yui to her room. She seemed nice. Is she a vampire like the guys? When I got to her room, I was surprised to find it like an actual girls room. It was a embroidered lavender room with a pink canopy bed and darker pink curtains. She had a cute end table with a small clock, a drink of some sort, and a tray for jewelry. Her desk was neat and tidy and she even had a small plant.

"Cute." I smiled as I stood in the doorway.  
"Huh?." Yui asked as she turned to meet my gaze.

Did I say that out loud?  
"N-nothing." I laughed awkwardly. Yui smiled at me.

"Wow two pancakes in one room. Must be my lucky day." Ayato said, smirking from the desk chair.  
"H-how did you?..." I questioned as I stared at the red-head who kept his smirk.

He got up and darted to Yui and grabbed her wrist.  
"Pancake. Let me suck your blood." Ayato smirked as he bent down to her collarbone and bit her before she could say anything.

"Hey no fair. Stop making it sound like it feels good to you." He said to her after a few minutes as Yui struggled.  
 _  
'I-is she...like me? Food for these guys?!_ _Is she stuck here like me?"_ I asked myself as I watched the scene unfold.  
After a while Ayato looked at me as he continued to bite Yui. A shiver went down my body. He let go of Yui and walked towards me.  
I backed up until I tripped on the purple carpet fell down on my ass.

Ayato continued his pursuit until he was tapped on his shoulder.  
"Why are you scaring little princess, Ayato?" Laito said as he grabbed his younger brother's shoulder.

 **ooooooooooooo** **  
Laito's POV**

I was bored after dinner and decided to find Little princess some sexy pajamas. I smirked as I thought of her sweet, hot blood and how she gets excited easily. That's when I had a thought of finding Little princess to do a mini fashion show to see what looked the most sexy on her.

I walked around, trying to find her when I stumbled upon a smell. It was Little Bitche's blood. Now who the hell was feasting not long after dinner?  
I followed the sent to find Little Bitch on the floor, pale. And Little Princess backing up fro Ayato. So I decided to intervene.

"Why are you scaring Little Princess. You already had dinner and Yui isn't enough for you?" I asked as I stared him down menacingly. Ayato tisked and walked away from Little Princess to help Little Bitch.

When I turned back to Little Princess, she was on the floor, hands covering her face. I bent down to her and moved her hands away.  
"Aww Princess. You smudged your makeup." I laughed, trying to de-smudged'afy her mascara. She looked terrified. Ayato must've really scared her...I sighed and picked up Little Princess, bride-style and carried her to my room.

She eventually stopped crying but not until after her face became a raccoon. When she had stopped crying I wiped her face free from makeup and turned on the small speaker that was in my room. I turned on a soothing song for Little Princess. (A/N: The song Laito put on is the nightcore versions of _"All of me" "Rather be" "Lips are Movin'" "Fuck the pain away" "Every time we touch (slow ver.)"_ and _"Love game"_ I feel like he'd listen to those. Comment on what song/songs the others would listen to.)

I attempted to undress Little princess but she plopped her head into my chest. I smiled a sincere smile and rubbed the back of her neck until she stopped crying again than continued to undress her and put her into he pajamas I picked out for her.

After a while of listening to music Little Princess fell asleep curled up in my bed. I smiled as I turned off the music and tucked her in and left, closing the door behind me.

 **oooooo**

 **I hope you liked the new chapter. ^u^**  
 **Sorry it took so long. Life gets in the way when you wanna write...v,v**  
 **Anyway...R &R and all that shibang...**

 **-TWCH!**


	6. Update sorry

**hello...**

I'm sorry that i haven't been posting much. I have writers Block but the story IS in my head its when I type...I don't know HOW to interpenetrate it...sorry. I'll update as soon as I can and able to...Review please?


	7. Update sorry again

**hello...**

I'm sorry I haven't updated. Just moved and still trying to get used to it. I will update soon! Please wait a little longer.

-TWCH =^w^=


End file.
